When It Was Me
by Paigey08
Summary: Gabriella Montez decides she needs to make a change in her life in order to move on from something that broke her heart. She decides to sing a song to get closure. Will she be able to move on from this? Troyella ONESHOT xXx Rubish Summary, I suck at them!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs in this one-shot or characters from HSM!**

**When It Was Me**

Gabriella Montez was 18 years old. She was a senior at the local high school East High. She had a good group of friends who she loved more than anything. There was 6 of them, including herself, altogether.

Let's start with Chad Danforth. He was like Gabriella's big brother and did all he could to protect her. They always had a laugh together and if she, or anyone else for that matter, was feeling down you could count on Chad to make them laugh until their sides hurt. He sometimes did funny things without realising and then got confused as to why they were all laughing.

Next is Taylor Mckessie. She was Gabriella's best friend. They did everything together. Shopped, had sleepovers, and all that other stuff. They had been best friends since 4th grade and have been inseparable since. Saying they are best friends is an understatement, they are more like sisters.

Then we have Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans. They are going out with each other and Gabriella couldn't imagine an odder couple. Not because they don't go well together, that is why it is strange. Zeke is a sports man as well as an unbelievably good cook. Sharpay is a prima-Donna princess. Gets everything she wants from the B.O.D, but she was a star. Gabriella loved them both to death and felt lucky to have them.

Then lastly we have Troy Bolton. Ah yes Troy, were do we start with him. Well maybe firstly that he and Gabriella dated for 3 years and split up just as they entered their junior year. It didn't effect them though, they were still best friends. Troy had broke up with Gabriella saying that he just didn't think it was working. Gabriella had held back her tears, nodded her head and after he left her tears fell. She called Taylor who was around within 5 minutes.

Anyway all the above people are her life, as well as her parents obviously and her little brother. So as she walked to her locker and saw them all waiting by her locker she smiled. As she got closer her smile dropped. Another thing you should know about Troy, he is now dating the head cheerleader, Brooke Green. She is pretty you have to give her that, she had long brown hair, Green eyes not what you'd usually expect head cheerleader to look like. But she had the same personality as one, she was a complete bitch when Troy wasn't around. Gabriella didn't like her. No one in their group did, she didn't understand how Troy did but it seemed to make him happy so she just smiled and bared it.

"Hey guys" she said as she walked to her locker.

"Hey Gabi" Taylor hugged her.

"You ok?" Everyone nodded. Troy didn't realise she was there, he was to busy sucking face with his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes, acted as everything was fine and slammed her locker door. "See you guys later, I got something to do" and she walked off.

Gabriella still loved Troy with all her heart. She has never understood why he ended them. They were great together. They did stuff together but gave each other their space too. She gave everything to him, even herself. He was her first, and she wouldn't have had it any other way. But now she regrets giving herself to him. He is blind to her feelings, he just thinks they are best friends and that she is fine with it.

"He will see it soon" she turned and saw Sharpay and Taylor walk in the gym where she had ended up.

"What?" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Gabs, you should tell him" she told her friend.

"He is in love with her, what am I supposed to do?" she asked her friends.

"Hun only you can decide that" Taylor hugged her. Gabriella nodded, knowing she was right. Gabriella knew what she must do to heal herself. She pulled away, wiped her tears and went to leave the gym. "Where you going?" Taylor asked.

"To find Troy, I know what I need to do" Sharpay and Taylor ran after her and went to homeroom. When they got there as expected Troy and the guys were there. This was one place Brooke wasn't as she had a different homeroom. Troy was sat on his desk and the guys were all stood around him and laughing. "Troy?" He looked at Gabriella and smiled.

"Hey Brie, what's up?"

"C-can I talk to you?" He frowned and got up. They walked to the back of the room and she sighed.

"What's up?" He went to hug her but she stopped him.

"No, don't hug me" she started. "I can't be around you anymore Troy" she sighed.

"Wh-what?" He asked.

"Do you remember when you dumped me?" He sighed.

"We broke up" he corrected.

"No, you dumped me!" She said loudly, causing people to look.

"Ok, go on" he sighed.

"I pretended I was fine, you left then I cried" he looked up in her eyes. "My best friend had to stay over and I cried all night long, I still do now" she admitted. "When your with 'her'" he knew who she meant. "I still love you Troy, I always will, so I need to cut all my ties with you, I need to be free" he went to touch her but she stepped back. "No, I am going to ask if I can swap homerooms and I think you should start asking Tay to help you with studies and stuff because I can't be around you anymore, it hurts too much" she then walked to her seat and sat down as the bell rang.

Their homeroom teacher walked in, Mrs. Darbus, and sat on her 'thrown'. Troy sat in his seat and Gabriella could feel his eyes on her. She kept her head down and looked at her desk. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She tried her best to think of happy things. Her parents, her brother, her friends but then that made her worse. She felt a tear slip out and quickly wiped it away. After a long twenty minutes the bell went for first period and she quickly collected her things and ran out before anyone could stop her.

When she was safely in her math class she sighed. She got out her books and then checked through her homework answers again, anything to take her mind off Troy. She heard everyone else enter the class and then their teacher came in. They started off the class by marking their work and then made notes on algebra for an upcoming exam. This class went by quickly, as did her chemistry one and her biology class. As she made her way to the cafeteria at lunch she walked over to their table and saw Troy and Brooke sitting there. She sighed, spotted one of her friends from chemistry and walked over to her.

"Hey Kels, can I sit with you today?" Kelsi nodded.

"Is everything ok?" Gabriella smiled. Kelsi Neilson was the nicest, most caring person she had ever met. She was always there as a shoulder to cry on and Gabriella saw her as a very close friend.

"Yeah, I just need a break from the golden couple" she smiled as Kelsi laughed.

"Yeah, I can see how that would annoy you" Gabriella nodded and felt eyes on her. When she looked over her shoulder she saw Troy looking at her. She tore her eyes away from him, she wanted him to know how she feels, how she felt when he broke up with her. Yes she told him this morning but he doesn't really know how much it affected her. She then got an idea.

"Hey Kels? Can you do me a favour?" She nodded. Gabriella told her, her idea and Kelsi smiled brightly.

"This is going to be awesome" she squealed as Gabriella laughed. "We don't have much time though, it is tomorrow night"

"I know, but I have the stuff all prepared, I'll give you what you need, you can have it nailed by tomorrow right?" Kelsi nodded.

"I can have it nailed by tonight if you can get it to me by the end of school" Gabriella smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, I will go and print it off now, I have it on my file on the computer" Kelsi nodded.

"I'll come with" Gabriella smiled and they both stood up.

They walked out of the cafeteria, down the long corridor and into the library. Gabriella logged onto a computer and went to her music file. She found the notes and pressed print. Kelsi got the papers and came back over.

"Gabs, this is awesome" Gabriella smiled. "It's about Bolton right?"

"Yeah, when he started dating Brooke" she sighed.

"Well he is a fool, you are so much nicer and prettier than Brooke Green" she said her name with disgust and Gabriella laughed as she logged off the computer again.

"Thanks, we better get to class" Kelsi nodded.

They hugged as they got out of the library and then went their separate ways to class. Gabriella entered drama, Troy and Brooke were in this class. She went to the back of the stage and sat down with Chad and Zeke.

"Hey guys" she smiled.

"Hey Gabster, you ok?" Chad wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I am doing something for the talent show" she told them.

"What?" Zeke smiled. "That is like tomorrow" she nodded.

"Kelsi is helping me" she smiled. "You guys will come for moral support right?" They both nodded.

"I was going anyway" Zeke told them.

"Dude? The talent show?" Chad laughed.

"Dude, Sharpay Evans, girlfriend" he said in the same tone.

Gabriella giggled knowing how true that was. Sharpay was Mrs. Darbus', the drama teacher, assistant. She was the one who helped to choose which play they would be doing, what days would be best for talent shows and all of that side of things. Chad then turned to Gabriella.

"Gabs, were you serious in homeroom?" He asked as she sighed.

"About Troy?" He nodded. "Yeah, Chad it kills me to see him happy with Brooke" they all looked at the two who were sitting in one of the chairs, Brooke on Troy's knee and they were whispering and kissing.

"I thought you were over him?" Chad asked.

"Your a guy, you don't see under true feelings, it's too girlie for you" she nudged him. "The girls knew" Chad and Zeke looked at her.

"They knew?" Zeke asked.

"And didn't tell us?" Chad finished.

"Course they knew, and they aren't going to tell you, it's girl stuff, I didn't want you guys to know" she confessed.

"Why not?" Zeke asked.

"Come on Zekey" she smiled. "You know just as well as I do that if you'd have found out, Brooke wouldn't have been invited to half of the stuff you invite her too" Chad nodded.

"Because we don't want you upset" he said.

"Yeah, but if she couldn't go, Troy wouldn't go" she told him. "I don't want to be the one responsible for breaking up your friendship" she admitted.

"I get it, but it's just think of all the parties and stuff we invited her too, all those times you would have been hurting and we didn't realise" Zeke said.

"Now though, thinking about it" Chad started. "It was pretty obvious" Gabriella nodded.

"It's ok though" she smiled. "I don't have to worry about that anymore" Chad frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I won't be coming to any parties or stuff like that" she shrugged.

"What?" They both asked.

"I don't want you to have to choose between Troy and I, so I am taking myself out of the equation" she smiled.

"So you mean you aren't going to hang with us anymore?" Chad asked, sounding hurt.

"Sorry Chadster, it's just best this way" she hugged him. "But hey we still have classes were Troy isn't there" she tried to lighten the mood.

"I guess" he muttered.

"Come on, don't go on a downer" she nudged him.

For the rest of the class they acted out parts, talked between themselves when Mrs. Darbus was working on other people's performances and just had fun. Drama was always fun to Gabriella. When the lesson was over she had a free period. So did Troy, this was normally one of the only times they hung out, just them two. No gang, no Brooke, just Troy and Gabriella.

As they all left the class Gabriella felt a hand on her elbow. She turned and her smile dropped. It was Troy.

"Troy, please leave me alone" she begged.

"No, Brie..." she cut him off.

"It's Gabriella" she told him.

"No, it's Brie" he retorted. "I have always called you that and I don't plan on stopping" she sighed. "Please can we talk?"

"We did that this morning"

"No, you did all the talking, now it is my turn" and without saying another word he dragged her up to the rooftop garden, their spot. Gabriella shrugged his hand off her and went to look over the edge. Troy sat on the bench and she sighed not looking at him.

"Talk then" she told him.

"I need you to explain" she turned to him.

"Explain what?!" She shouted. "That I am completely and utterly in love with my ex-boyfriend/best friend, who doesn't even know I exist sometimes!" She was emotional.

"I always acknowledge you when you are there!" He stood up.

"Oh really?" She smirked. "What time did I show up at my locker this morning?" He frowned.

"You didn't" he then saw her smile drop. "You did?" He questioned.

"I did" she confirmed. "But you were to busy with your precious Brooke to notice" she said quietly before going to the stairs.

"Brie..." she turned as she reached the steps and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Troy" then she left.

Gabriella ran to the girls bathroom, locked herself in a cubicle then cried. She couldn't do this. She needed him, wanted him, but it hurt when he didn't need or want her back. She heard a tap on the door then a quiet voice.

"Gabi?" It was Kelsi. "Are you ok?" Gabriella opened the door and walked out. "I saw you crying, what happened?" She hugged her.

"I talked to Troy, Kels it was so horrible, I hated the look on his face when I said goodbye I just couldn't help but want to hold him in my arms and tell him I was sorry" she sobbed.

"It's ok" she soothed her friend. Then the door opened and in walked Brooke and her two side kicks, Brandy and Clara.

"Awww, what's wrong with little miss Gabriella" Brooke mocked.

"Go to hell Brooke!" Gabriella screamed before slapping her and walking out.

She ran towards the exit, passing Troy and the gang. She went out to her car and got in. She knew she had another period left but she couldn't be there today. She started the engine and reversed from her spot. She sped out of the parking lot and down the road. She was driving over the limit but she needed to get home. When she got home her dad's car was there. Great, that is all she needed.

She slammed her door and then ran into the house. Her dad frowned and looked at his watch.

"Gabriella, it isn't the end of school yet"

"Dad, just leave me alone" she cried as she ran to her room. She knew he'd be up in a few minutes.

Gabriella threw herself on her bed, her face in her pillow and she sobbed. She hated this whole situation. Why the hell did she date him in the first place? If she hadn't she wouldn't have felt this way. It was all his fault! She screamed in her head. As predicted there was a knock on her door and in walked her father.

"Baby girl, what happened?" He sat on her bed and stroked her hair.

"I had a fight with Troy" she sobbed.

"About what?"

"I told him I couldn't be around him anymore" she then sat up and looked at her dad. "Daddy, I still love him" he nodded.

"I know princess" he wiped her tears.

"You do?" She asked shocked.

"Of course" he laughed. "Baby, I see the way you look at him when he is here, or your smile when he calls you, it is obvious" she nodded.

"Then why can't he see it?" She sobbed.

"Because, he is blinded by his own love for you" she shook her head.

"He doesn't love me, he loves Brooke" she told her father.

"That is what you think" he kissed her forehead and left her room.

Gabriella frowned. What did he mean? Of course Troy loved Brook, they had been dating for three months now. How could he not love her? If he didn't they wouldn't be together, would they? She frowned and then lay down. She drifted off to sleep, thinking about one person. Troy Bolton.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A few hours later Gabriella woke up and felt someone laying with her. She opened her eyes and smiled. It was her little brother, Declan. He was three and she adored him. He was a surprise, a shock baby, her parents were not expecting another child. The whole family was happy he was now apart of the family too. She stroked his hair and he slowly started to wake up. When he saw his big sister he smiled and hugged her.

"Daddy said you were upset and needed a hug, but then I came up and you were asweep" he told her. "I thought I would wait until you were awake" she smiled.

"Awww, thanks Dec" she kissed his head.

"I ove you Gabi" she smiled.

"I love you to Dec" she then got up and bent down. "Piggy back?" He nodded and jumped on.

Gabriella carried him downstairs and into the family room. Her parents smiled and she smiled back. She then dropped Dec on the sofa and he giggled. She smiled and then sat down by her mother.

"You ok sweetie?" She stroked her hair.

"Yeah mami" her mom kissed her head.

"Daddy said you were upset?"

"Yeah, but I am ok" she smiled.

The family settled down and watched T.V together until 10:00pm. Gabriella then carried a sleeping Declan up to his room and tucked him in. She then went to bed herself and fell asleep quickly.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella woke up at 10:00am the next morning. It was a Friday and as it was the talent show that night the school had cancelled all lessons to prepare for it. As she was now on the performance list she didn't need to go in and help until lunch time. All she needed to do was go in, do a rehearsal to show she had it down and then she could go back home and start getting ready.

The show started at 6:30pm and she was one of the last performances. She was due to perform at 8:00pm, half an hour before the show scheduled to end. She stretched then heard a tap on her door.

"Come in" she called. The door opened and in walked her mother and Declan. He jumped up on the bed and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you today?" Her mother asked, sitting by her on the bed.

"Ok, nervous about tonight though" she admitted.

"Don't be sweetie, you are an amazing singer and the school will love it" Gabriella smiled.

"Will you three be there?"

"You bet, your father called Mr. Evans and he has gotten some tickets off Sharpay" Maria smiled at her daughter.

"Good, it means a lot mami" Maria kissed her daughters head.

"We wouldn't miss it baby, what are you singing anyway?"

"I song I wrote a while ago, it is personal but it needs to be heard, by one person especially" Maria smiled sadly.

"It's for Troy?"

"Yeah, it is my way of letting go, this way it will be the closure I need" Maria nodded.

"Ok, well we will leave you to get ready then I will drive you to school ok?"

"Mami, I can drive myself"

"No, I am helping out with backstage stuff, Sharpay asked me" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Course she did" they both laughed and Maria picked up Declan before leaving.

Gabriella got out of bed and went for her shower. 45 minutes later she was feeling all fresh and went to get dressed. After another half an hour she was ready and was just picking up her bag. She had on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, a flowy purple top with black and silver circles on it, she had one long chain necklace on with a silver heart pendant on it. On her feet she had on her brown, sandal type heels with gold buckles on the front. She had her brown hand bag to go with her shoes. Her hair was in it's natural curls and she had light make-up on.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Declan messily drinking apple juice out of his 'big boys' cup.

"Dec, what are you doing silly goose?" She giggled as she wiped his face.

"I am dwinking my juice" he smiled.

"No, you are wearing your juice" she laughed as her mother walked in.

"Did you make a mess baby?" Maria smiled at Declan being wiped up by his sister.

"Yep" he made a popping sound on the 'P'.

"Silly boy, now shall we go?" Gabriella nodded as she picked up her little brother. They left the house and got in Maria's car. It took twenty minutes to get to the school and when they did Gabriella told her mom to go find Sharpay before she got shouted at for being late. Maria nodded and threw Gabriella the keys to lock the car after getting out Declan.

Gabriella took Declan out of the car and rested him on her hip as she pressed the lock button on the keys. She then turned and started to walk into school. As they entered the building they saw Chad walking over.

"Hey Gabster"

"Hey Chadster" she smiled.

"Hey little dude" he high fived Declan.

"Basketball!" Declan clapped.

"You wanna play ball?" Chad smiled.

"Yay!" He clapped.

"What have you done to him?" Gabriella asked.

"Perlease, you think this was me? Why don't you go ask Tr..." he trailed off before finishing his sentence. "Sorry"

"It's ok, your right it is his fault" she laughed. "Do you wanna go play with Chad for a while?" Declan nodded and held his arms out to Chad. "Do you not mind?" He shook his head.

"Course not" he took Declan from her. "I love this little dude" Gabriella smiled.

"Ok, I just need to rehearse once then I will come to the gym ok?" Chad nodded then she kissed Declan before leaving.

She went to the sound proof classroom that was locked up. This was where rehearsals were taking place. Sharpay wanted as little people as possible to hear the performances before the show. She smiled as she walked in. It was her turn. Kelsi was sat at the piano and Gabriella smiled. They ran through the song three times, only one person apart from them two hearing it. When they were done Gabriella hugged Kelsi then they went to find her mom.

They entered the auditorium and saw her mom on the stage with a microphone.

"Sharpay, it is working dear" she sighed as Gabriella walked over and giggled.

"Having fun mami?"

"Oh yes lots" she laughed then looked around. "Where is your brother?" She panicked.

"Mom chill, Chad is playing basketball with him" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh thank God" Maria smiled.

"You worry waaay to much Mom, like I would just leave him somewhere alone" she shook her head.

"Ok, ok, I get it Gabs" she nudged her.

"Well I am going to go see how their doing, have fun love you" she kissed her then ran out.

Gabriella and Kelsi walked to the gym and heard Declan squeal inside. Gabriella smiled and pushed open the large doors.

"I didn't know you had a little brother" Kelsi smiled.

"Yeah, Declan he is three years old and is adorable" Gabriella smiled before looking in the gym. Her smile dropped.

"One more buddy" Troy said as he lifted Declan on his shoulders so he could drop the ball in the net. When it went in Declan squealed and giggled as Troy spun him around on his shoulders. When he noticed Gabriella standing there he stopped and took Declan off his shoulders. "Hey Brie, how are you?"

"Where's Chad?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"He had to go help Tay and Shar with something" he shrugged. Gabriella held her arms open.

"I'll take Dec then, sorry" Troy frowned.

"Come get him then"

"I have heels on, don't want to ruin the court" he sighed and walked over. She took Declan who whined and held his arms open to Troy. "Come on Dec, let's go find mommy" he shook his head.

"Twoy!" He whined and tears started to fall. Troy took him back and Declan buried his head in Troy's neck.

"I don't mind watching him" Troy told her.

"What part of I can't have you in my life anymore don't you understand Troy?" She asked.

"Brie..."

"It's Gabriella!" She shouted. She took a breath and then looked at him. "I'm sorry" she apologized. "My mom is in the auditorium helping Sharpay, when he has had enough or if he gets sleepy take him to her" Troy nodded.

"Ok, and Br..." she shot him a look. "Gabriella, I am sorry for whatever I did to you that has made you hate me so much" she shook her head.

"I don't hate you Troy" she sighed then looked in his pools of blue. "I love you" she kissed Declan told him to be good and then walked out with Kelsi.

The rest of the day Gabriella spent it at Kelsi's rehearsing in private. At 5:00pm she went home to get ready. She was nervous already what would she be like on stage? When she got home her mom and dad were there but no Declan.

"Mom where's Dec?"

"Oh, Troy took him out for ice-cream" she smiled.

"What?" Carlos stood up and hugged his daughter.

"Sweetie, you might not want to see him anymore but Declan loves him" he told his daughter.

"Whatever, I am going to get ready" she said before walking off.

Gabriella got ready at a snails pace so she wouldn't have to answer the door to Troy. She had just had her shower and it was now quarter to six. She did her hair and make-up before going to her closet and getting out her outfit. She decided to wear East High colours so chose her white/creamy coloured shorts that came just above mid thigh, her silk red vest top that had a built in bra and was all scrunched up at the top. She put her red heels on her feet and a few leather bracelets on her right wrist and a red one on her left. She left her hair curly but then put it in a really loose plait to the side. She added light make-up with just a hint of blusher, mascara and lip-gloss.

She sprayed herself with perfume then grabbed her red bag and went downstairs. When Carlos saw her he smiled.

"Princess you look beautiful" Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks daddy" she hugged him. "We better go" he nodded and picked up Declan.

Gabriella, Maria, Carlos and Declan all got loaded into the car then Carlos started the drive to the school. When they got there the parking lot was already packed and Gabriella sighed, Sharpay would murder her. When they found a space Gabriella rushed off as quickly as she could and told them to enjoy the show. When she got backstage Sharpay was fuming.

"Gabriella Maria Anne Montez!" She shouted as she walked over. "What part of be here half an hour before show time don't you get?!"

"I'm sorry, I had stuff to do, I needed to get ready slowly because Troy was coming over and I didn't wanna have to see him then I realised I had gone a little to slowly and I am sorry" she said quickly. "I love you Sharpay" she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, just go and find Kelsi" she waved her off and Gabriella did as she was told.

At half past 6 exactly the show started and it went off with a bang. Sharpay opened it with her own version of Ashley Tisdale's 'Headstrong' then she announced the next act. His name was Brent Harper and he had an amazing voice. He sang 'Home' by Westlife and he got a standing ovation. Gabriella hugged him when he was done and he smiled.

The rest of the show was amazing. Everyone was so talented that it made Gabriella's nerves get worse. She was not in their league, or so she thought, she wasn't a big headed person, she was very modest. This annoyed her friends and family to no end because she was the most talented singer they had ever heard. When there was one act until she was up she started to panic.

"Kelsi, I cannot do this" she said.

"Sure you can, you have performed before" she reassured her.

"Yeah but not something as personal as this!"

"Well what normally calms your nerves before a big performance?" Gabriella gulped.

"Troy" she whispered.

"Oh, I see, well will Chad do?" Gabriella nodded and in walked the man himself.

"Gabster don't stress" he hugged her. "You are amazing, I can't wait for this" he smiled.

"Really?" She asked.

'Really, now go kick some butt" she nodded and he quickly left to take his seat. Gabriella and Kelsi hugged as Sharpay spoke into the mic.

"Wow, wasn't he fabulous guys?" Everyone cheered for Dave Daniels. "And now, I would like to introduce one of my very best friends to the stage" Everyone clapped. "Gabriella Montez!" She walked on stage and took the mic.

"Hey guys, first of all I would like to say something" she sighed. "I wrote this song about three months ago, you see I got my heart broken at the beginning of my junior year and I dealt with my feelings by writing songs so when the person who broke my heart found someone new I wrote this, I never intended on performing it but I recently realised I won't get closure until the person this is for hears it so..." she took a breath. "Troy Bolton, this is for you" she looked at Kelsi who was on the piano and nodded. She put the mic on the stand and closed her eyes as she heard the instrumental.

_Nooooooooooo [x2]_

_Yeah hey _

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Troy sitting on the front row with Brooke and her friends.

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5 _

_Long brown hair all down her back _

_Cadillac truck _

_So the hell what,_

_What so special about that _

_She used to model _

_she's done some acting _

_so she weighs a buck o 5 and I guess _

_she alright if PERFECTIONS what you like _

She saw him look at her in shock.

_oooooooo_

_and I'm not jealous no I'm not _

_oooooooo_

_I just want everything she's got _

_oooooooo_

_you look at her so amazed _

_I remember way back when you used_

_to look at me that way _

Gabriella felt her tears start to fill her eyes.

_Tell me _

_What makes her so much better than me_

_What makes her just everything I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy _

_Because I can remember when it was me_

She touched her heart.

_And now you don't feel the same _

_I remember you would shiver every time I said your name _

_You said nothing felt as good as when you gazed _

_into my eyes _

_Now you don't care I'm alive _

_How did we let the fire die _

She closed her eyes to compose herself.

_oooooooo_

_and I'm not jealous no I'm not _

_oooooooo_

_I just want everything she's got _

_oooooooo_

_you look at her so amazed _

_I remember way back when you used_

_to look at me that way _

_What makes her so much better than me_

_What makes her just everything I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy _

_Because I can remember when it was me_

Gabriella removed the microphone from the stand and started to descend the stage as she sang the chorus. She walked to Troy before singing the next part.

_That made you smile _

_Me _

_That made you laugh _

_Me _

_That made you happier that you had ever been _

_ohhh Me _

_That was your world _

_Me _

_Your perfect girl _

She looked in his eyes.

_Nothing about me has changed _

_that's why I'm here wondering _

She pointed at Brooke and Troy glanced at his girlfriend before looking back at Gabriella.

_What makes her so much better than me_

_What makes her just everything I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy _

_Because I can remember when it was me_

_What makes her so much better than me_

_What makes her just everything I can never be_

_What makes her your every dream and fantasy _

_Because I can remember when it was me_

Her tears finally fell and one dripped on Troy's hand as he reached up to touch her face. She turned from him and walked onto the stage.

_When it was me_

_When it was me_

_When it was me_

When the song ended everyone stood up and cheered. She thanked them and announced Kelsi as the composer then left the stage. She sat backstage and cried as Kelsi hugged her.

"Gabs that was great" she hugged her comfortingly.

"I can't believe I cried!" She exclaimed. "I needed to do that to show him I could do it, I could leave him behind, not cry and show how much I was hurting" she sobbed then felt Kelsi move.

Suddenly she felt arms around her again, this wasn't Kelsi. It wasn't Sharpay or Taylor she knew who this was and she sobbed into his chest as he held her close. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I am so sorry" she nodded and looked up.

"I meant it Troy" she started. "Nothing about me has changed, not since the day we met so what makes her so much better than me?" She asked. "Why is she the one you want? Why did you stop loving me?" He shook his head and wiped her tears as his own fell.

"I never stopped loving you Brie" he whispered as she wiped his tears. "It wasn't ever you" she looked in his eyes. "It still is you, it always has been" she smiled.

"Then why did you break up with me?"

"I thought you were worth so much more than me" he admitted.

"Troy, your the only one I'll ever want" she whispered.

"Now I know" they kissed passionately and he lifted her off the chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before pulling away.

"What about Brooke?"

"After you left the stage I told her I loved you" she smiled.

"Really?"

"Really, so Gabriella Maria Anne Montez" she smiled knowing what was coming. "Will you take me back?"

"Troy Alexander David Bolton" she smiled. "I will always take you back" she answered before kissing him again, needing to feel his love.

**So just a little one-shot I wanted to try. I was listening to this song as I got ready this morning and it just came to my head. I love this song and I hope you all liked it as a one-shot=]=]**

**Please Review=]=]**

**A/N: I will be writing the next chapter to 'Should've Stayed' tonight and posting it=]=]**

**xxx Paige xxx**


End file.
